Not applicable.
As technology advances continue to permit significant reductions in the size and cost of computer components, portable computers (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9claptopsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnotebooksxe2x80x9d) have become increasingly popular. Also responsible for the growing popularity of portable computers is the mobile culture of much of the business community. The relatively small size and light weight of portable computers makes them a valuable part of many businesses since they permit data processing to be accomplished at locations remote from an office with minimal inconvenience.
Keyboards of any type, including those associated with portable computers, non-portable (or xe2x80x9cdesk topxe2x80x9d) computers, and even typewriters, are notorious for causing hand and wrist injuries to frequent users due, in large part, to the position of the user""s wrists relative to the keyboard. Carpal tunnel syndrome is one such injury in which damage is caused to finger tendons passing through the wrist.
Wrist supports, which are sometimes referred to as palm supports, or rests, can help to minimize and even prevent such injuries by elevating the user""s palms and/or wrists with respect to the keyboard. For example, some keyboard operators use a padded support positioned adjacent to the front edge of the keyboard. In fact, many keyboard support trays include an integral padded support positioned adjacent to the front edge of the keyboard in order to elevate the user""s palms and wrists. While these conventional wrist supports can be useful in alleviating carpal tunnel syndrome and similar injuries, generally, they are not conducive to portable computers due to their size and bulk.
One keyboard palm rest for a portable computer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,481 to Liu et al. includes a palm support which is pivotable with respect to the computer chassis between a covering position and an elevated, palm support position. Another portable computer palm rest described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,482 to Horikoshi includes a palm rest which can be used as both a computer handle and as a palm rest. The Horikoshi palm rest can also be rotated to an upright position for storage under the lid of the computer.
The invention is directed to a keyboard wrist support for use with both portable computers having integral keyboards and xe2x80x9cstand-alonexe2x80x9d keyboards of the type typically used with desk top computers. The wrist support includes a pair of support brackets and a platform attached to a first portion of the support brackets to support a user""s palms and/or wrists. The platform is adapted to be in a first, wrist support position adjacent to the keyboard when the keyboard is in use or in a second, storage position in a plane below the keyboard. In applications in which the wrist support is used with a portable computer, the platform is positioned below a portion of the computer chassis when in the second, storage position.
In one embodiment, the wrist support further includes a base coupled to the portable computer or stand-alone keyboard. The base is pivotably coupled to a second portion of the support brackets, such as with the use of hinges. With this arrangement, the platform and support brackets are rotatable relative to the base, thereby permitting movement of the platform between the first and second positions.
The platform may be attached to the support brackets in a fixed manner or, alternatively, may be movably attached in order to permit certain position adjustments to be made for maximum user comfort and injury prevention. For example, in one embodiment, the platform is pivotable with respect to the support brackets, thereby enabling the platform to be positioned at a desired angle relative to the keyboard. The platform may also be vertically movable with respect to the support brackets, thereby enabling the platform to be raised and lowered with respect to the keyboard.
The wrist support may be separate from the stand-alone keyboard or portable computer or, alternatively, may be integral with the keyboard structure. For example, in one embodiment, the wrist support is removably attached to the chassis of a portable computer, such as with the use of pins.
The wrist support embodiments described herein advantageously provide wrist comfort and injury prevention benefits without increasing the overall size of the keyboard structure, both in the case of a stand-alone keyboard and a portable computer. This is achieved by moving the wrist support platform to the second, storage position in which the platform is disposed below the plane of the keyboard when the keyboard is not in use.
An additional advantage is achieved when the wrist support is used in conjunction with a portable computer; namely to provide leverage and a counterbalance to the weight of the top portion of the computer chassis containing the display, or screen. In this way, the portable computer becomes more stable and balanced during use. The dimensions and, in particular, the depth of the wrist support platform may be increased in order to enhance the leverage and counterbalance effects of the wrist support.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the platform is slidable with respect to the keyboard when in the first, wrist support position. In one such embodiment, the platform includes a first portion of a sliding mechanism, such as rails, and the support brackets include a second portion of the sliding mechanism, such as complementary grooves within which the platform rails are positioned. In an alternative slidable embodiment, the portable computer chassis includes grooves along opposite edges of the top surface of the chassis which are sized and shaped to receive rails extending from a bottom surface of the platform. With these arrangements, the user can slide the platform closer to or further away from the keyboard to achieve maximum comfort.